which as they kiss consume: these violent delights
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: "I'm so sorry." He says when they pull away from each other, breathless. "Can you forgive me?" Aria bites her lip before nodding and connecting their mouths together again. Yup. Ezra Fitz was going to be the death of her.


_**To My Gorgeous Readers—I always say how Aria & Ezra are the new Romeo & Juliet, so fitting that this idea came to me while I was sitting in my Shakespeare class. If that isn't fate, then I don't know what is. Also, a big thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed "sapphire & chocolate," I've had the idea in my head for a while now, so I'm glad you all liked it (especially you, Ana ;)) Love you all 3. This little fic is set during Season 1, somewhere after 1x02.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**_

* * *

_**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

"_**These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume." –Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene IV**_

**-::-**

No matter which way Aria spun it, Ezra was still her teacher. And that meant that even grabbing a coffee together or catching a movie on the weekend was _wrong._

_(Very wrong)._

_(How can loving someone like him be wrong?)_

**-::-**

Aria's sitting in her English class listening to Ezra's lecture. She's laughing inwardly about the irony of it all, how the one person she can't seem to get off her mind, is also the one person can never avoid. How hot Ezra, _er,_ _Mr. Fitz_ looks in a dark green tie and white button down and how badly she wants to get lost in his deep azure irises. She sighs when he casts a glance over her way. _Too late. _She smiles.

**-::-**

Everyone has their own reasons for why they think Aria is being so detached lately. Ella's sure that Aria's still upset about coming home. Byron's sure she's freaking out over Meredith. Mike brushes it off as typical teenage moodiness. Spencer and Emily surmise it's a combination of family, and Ali, _and now –A related issues._ And Hanna insists she's heartbroken she had to leave her "_Viking_" behind. _Only Aria knows the truth._

_But if she knows what's good for her, she'll never tell. _

_**(Or so –A says).**_

-**::-**

Aria's turning point comes when she least expects it. She's sitting in English _(again)_, but this time she's paying complete attention to what's happening. They're reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_, one of her all time favorite books, and Ezra_—Mr. Fitz_ is moderating class discussion. He's floating back and forth around the room, asking for participation, which no one seems willing to give. Suddenly he stops beside Aria's desk and locks eyes with her.

"Aria, what about you?" He says.

_Yeah, Mr. Fitz, what about me?_ "Um, yes?"

"What do you think of Atticus' character? Is he a hypocrite or not?"

Against her better judgment, Aria decides to answer honestly. "Of course, aren't we all?"

_(Too bad this comes after the fact that pushed her away and then kissed her at Alison's funeral. Or better yet, after her class transfer request got rejected and they kissed in the rain before he pushed her away again. Or maybe, best of all, after Aria's decision to forget him and move forward.)_

_(Well no matter what the case, the entire situation was going to be harder than either of them thought.)_

**-::-**

That same day, Ezra takes her by surprise in the hall. It's around 2:30 and classes have ended, but Aria's packing up her things from her locker and Ezra_—Mr. Fitz_ is shuffling his papers around in his bag, ready to head home as well. She jumps a little when she sees him.

"Sorry." She quickly apologizes. "Didn't realize you were there."

"It's okay. I was actually wondering if you had a minute?"

"Um sure, what's up?"

Ezra then suddenly takes notice of the other students nearby. "I just need to talk to you about your homework assignment."

Aria's heart sinks a little, though she tries not to let it show. "Right." Dejected, she follows him.

**-::-**

Once inside Ezra—_Mr. Fitz's_ _(God Aria, his name is Mr. Fitz!)_ classroom, Aria becomes aware that the conversation is about a lot more than homework. _Way more._

"So how are you? Oh wait, that's a stupid question."

_Yeah, it is. _"I'm all right, I guess."

"Well you know I'm here if you need me."

Aria nods. "Thank you." Pause. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you on Monday."

Aria turns to leave, her heart completely swimming around in her chest and a million emotions coursing through her veins. A second later, Ezra calls her back. She furrows her brow confused, but then he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

"I'm so sorry." He says when they pull away from each other, breathless. "Can you forgive me?"

Aria bites her lip before nodding and connecting their mouths together again.

_Yup. Ezra Fitz was going to be the death of her._

_**fin.**_

* * *

_**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? I'm all ears ;) Thanks again everyone! Have a great rest of the weekend ;)**_

_**~Chris**_


End file.
